


Careless Whisper

by m_saccharine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Doubt, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Trust, M/M, Oops he fucked up!, Reference to the song Careless Whisper, Unstable Relationships, dancing your feelings away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_saccharine/pseuds/m_saccharine
Summary: A sad premonition, an unease, things that shouldn’t be between them, Yuuri and Viktor. But there it was. Yuuri isn’t one to doubt, but Viktor’s dancing was different that day.





	1. How I became a stripper

**:How I became a stripper**

Viktor was always told he was beautiful. From the moment he came to be; beautiful baby, to beautiful boy, beautiful man. This was him, and he knew this was going to be his saving grace. One day, his pulchritudinous combination of physical qualities was going to be his messiah. And that, he thinks, should very well explain how he became a stripper after college.

 

 


	2. Tears of a dance

**:Tears of a dance**

\-- ♫ I feel so unsure ♫ --

A sad premonition, an unease, things that shouldn’t be between them, Yuuri and Viktor. But there it was. Yuuri isn’t one to doubt, but Viktor’s dancing was different that day.

 

\-- ♫ As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor ♫ --

It wasn’t unusual for Viktor to go a little beyond on the poles when he and Yuuri danced together. It was always like a trance, they both knew each other’s body so well, and knew just where to hold and where to touch and what to lift, moving along and around the metal dance pole on the stage as if they were a single entity. A single entity moved by the music and the static in the air, interlacing and reaching apart inside itself. Well complimenting, forming a Yin and yang, perhaps.

 

\-- ♫ As the music dies ♫ --

But that night, every touch between them, Yuuri felt the things he’d never had to feel before. Things like the roughness of Viktor’s skin, the sweat, not a shiny glimmer, but rather the reflection of a tired body, the loudness and all the other ugly things that happened in a strip bar.

 

\-- ♫ Something in your eyes ♫ --

Something was amiss, the spell was broken and the two bodies had separated that night. Viktor was no longer touching Yuuri in the way he usually did, as if he was embracing Yuuri's body, Yuuri's soul. Instead, he was touching him because the choreography had him do so. Because the eyes watching them were waiting for him to do so.

 

\-- ♫ Calls to mind ♫ --

And then,

 

\-- ♫ The silver screen ♫ --

Yuuri wondered,

 

\-- ♫ And all its sad good-byes ♫ --

if they could ever find back what they lost that night.


	3. He who didn't mean to

: **He who didn't mean to**

\-- ♫ I'm never gonna dance again ♫ --

The music played on for too long.

 

\-- ♫ Guilty feet have got no rhythm ♫ --

_I didn't mean to._

 

\-- ♫ Though it's easy to pretend ♫ --

On and on.

 

\-- ♫ I know you're not a fool ♫ --

_I didn't mean to!_

  
The pulsating beat of a remixed curse, pushing Viktor towards the edge, damning him, suffocating him, revealing his sins, and if it didn't stop soon, he might just fall into the depth, over whatever mental high ground he was standing on.

He knew what this was. It was punishment from the divine. His time for repentance. You've done what you've done baby, and now you shall never forget.

He prayed with his soul that he hadn't damned Yuuri as well, that Yuuri didn't know. But Viktor also knew better than that, Yuuri couldn't not know. Yuuri was no fool.

And so, all Viktor could do was dance and pretend, tell himself that _he didn't mean to!_ Really, if only they could understand that. The gods, the angels, the graces and beauties, the world, the universe, the universes, everything! If only they could understand that.

He was just _lonely_.

And those big emerald eyes, the ones that couldn't keep a secret for shit. The big emerald eyes had wanted him so bad.

_He didn't mean to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of religious imageries because that's my headcanon of how Viktor does his internal monologues ahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> [Careless Whisper (cover) by Postmodern Jukebox ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lVXziMFEqX0)
> 
>  
> 
> [Or if you want to listen to the original. Warning, it's slow.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ)


End file.
